readordiefandomcom-20200214-history
Special Operations Division
Overview The British Library Special Operations Division (Japanese: 大英図書館特殊工作部, daiei-toshokan tokushu-kousakubu) is the special operations forces of the British Library. Housed in a giant covert underground complex beneath the Great Court of the British Museum, the Special Operations Division employs a number of agents with special powers and runs operations all over the world to fight book-related crime and terrorism, and to acquire rare works for the Library. The seal of the British Library Special Operations Division refers to the organisation as L.L.L.U (Last Literature Defence Line of the United Kingdom). The organisation's slogan is "Peace to the Books of the World, an Iron Hammer to Those Who Would Abuse Them, and Glory and Wisdom to the British Empire!" History After the destruction of the I-Jin, the library is severely damaged by Yomiko Readman when she learns of Joseph Carpenter's plans for resurrecting the British Empire. The resulting destruction nearly destroys Great Britain's political power and paralyzes the economy. Eventually, Joseph Carpenter makes an agreement with Dokusensha. In exchange for giving Dokusensha the Gentleman Books, Dokusensha will give Britain aid for its recovery. Staff Home Office *Mr. Gentleman - Head of the British Library Special Operations Division *Joseph Carpenter - codnamed Joseph Carpenter, Director of Operations (D.Ops) *Wendy Earheart - Assistant to D.Ops *Frankie - Seen in the OVA taking direct orders from Joseph Carpenter to stop the I-Jin. In the "R.O.D. the TV", he is one of lead operators for Mr. Gentleman's rebirth in Junior. *David - Seen in the OVA taking direct orders from Joseph Carpenter to stop the I-Jin. In the "R.O.D. the TV", he is one of lead operators for Mr. Gentleman's rebirth in Junior. *Alex - Seen in the OVA taking direct orders from Joseph Carpenter to stop the I-Jin. In the "R.O.D. the TV", he is one of lead operators for Mr. Gentleman's rebirth in Junior. *Marianne - Seen in the OVA taking direct orders from Joseph Carpenter to stop the I-Jin. In the "R.O.D. the TV", she is one of lead operators for Mr. Gentleman's rebirth in Junior. Field Agents *Donny Nakajima (codename "The Paper") - Papermaster, 18th holder of the title (deceased). *Yomiko Readman (codename "The Paper") - Papermaster, 19th and current holder of the title. *Nancy Makuhari (codename "Miss Deep") - Deep ability. *Drake Anderson *Junior (codename "Special Agent J") - Deep ability. *Mirror Man - Mirror ability (can refract light to change his appearance or appear invisible). The Gentleman Books *Alice Alice Arquette: protector of the Master Key. *Yomiko Readman: stole The Book of Clairvoyant Eyes. *Bernard Rich: responsible for The Book of Empowering Arms. *Audrey Dolitle: responsible for The Book of Essential Blood. *Collin Sears: responsible for The Book of Hurrying Legs. *Daryl Weber: responsible for The Book of Pulsing Meat. *John Smith: responsible for The Book of Rising Intellect. *Richard Southerland: responsible for The Book of Supporting Bones. Operations *Gentleman Resuscitation Project *Operation Exterminate I-Jin Corp *Operation Manuscript Retrieval *Sleeping Book Collection Operation Gallery Category:Special Operations Division